A New Janitor
by spartanwolf223
Summary: Chronicling the adventures of a new janitor, steve, as he joins aerospace sanitation as a janitor, keen to make a living. Little does he know of the horrors of working for the company


Finally he'd done it! After Hours of interviews and running around he'd finally landed his first job! Steve was elated as he walked down the hallway to his new office. He could finally pay of his debts! He had a roof over his head! Nothing could change how he felt!

The mammoth contract he skipped through without reading held no bounds over him, he thought. Who cares if he had to work for the company in complete silence, never divulging worksite particulars. Who cared that he just signed up for 40 years of work! Nothing could make him feel worse!

As he placed his new shiny keycard over the display to his office he let out a sigh, his happy high finally ending. He closed his eyes as the door swung open and he walked inside. He opened his eyes.

"God this place is a shit heap." Stacks of fatso crisps, and big-man soda littered the area. A beat-up Bitterman 700 lay on the desk with a filthy office chair. Boots and brooms covered in red liquid lay forlornly on the shelfs. The only thing that looked clean or modern has the IR8-Report form on the wall. This was meant to store all of his cleanup duties, and his company rating on how good he had done his task.

"Who the fuck left this place like this?" Steve grumbled to himself as he sat down on the chair to check out the bitterman computer. He clicked on the file named "Previous workers" And the list: Bob, Dave, Greg and Nancy Came up. "Was it you bob who did this shit?" grumbled steve again. He got up and heading to another doorway which led into a small cube shaped room with another shelf. On the right was a locked door with a keypad needing an access code. "This should be easy, stupid company made it easy to force the code for these things" laughed Steve. After a couple minutes he'd figured out the code, 1899.

The Door swung open, leading into an L shaped room with two machines inside. One machine was called the Slosh-O-Matic and the other: What-A-Load disposal bins. Steve knew what these machines were and how to operate them, as he had to take a test before being hired. It was fairly simple. The Slosh Gave out a bucket for him to wash his mop in, while the what-a-load dispensed bio-hazard bins. Steve wasn't sure why they were bio-hazard bins but he didnt dwell on this fact. The room was filled with random junk including trash, wet-floor signs, barrels, crates and a broken toilet. A hatch set into the floor caught his eye. He pulled it open and saw a long drop downwards. He coudnt see the bottom. "Is this some sort of disposal chute?" murmured steve, curious now. He picked up a packet of fatso crisps and dropped them down the hole. After a couple minutes he decided it was a disposal chute, and got to work clearing his office.

After 15 minutes his office was now clean and tidy, no trash to be seen. Behind the disposal chute was another door, with a locked keypad. As Steve attempted to hack the code, he realised something. "No fucking way! This is a 17 digit code!" Exclaimed steve. After About an hour he had finally managed to crack it. "This had better be fucking worth it" grumbled steve. He swung open the Door  
"Holy fucking shit!" Shouted steve. Inside was a small bathroom, but what had caused his alarm was that there was a cut up person, and blood all over the walls! The person seemed to be dressed in janitor overalls, and bits of him were all over the room. There were 2 body bags on the side too. "Oh god.. I need to get rid of this dude." said steve. He carefully picked up a foot and dropped it down the disposal chute. After he had removed the body pieces he came across a problem. "How the fuck do I get rid of the blood" asked steve. He swung out his mop and did a couple strokes with it. Magically the blood seemed to vanish, but his mop was all bloody now. Steve looked at the Slosh machine. "Guess I know what your for now" Said steve. He pressed a button, and the machine spat out a bucket. After dumping his mop in the bucket, he started mopping again. Soon there were only the body bags left. These proved to be a challenge to get into the disposal chute but he managed it at last.


End file.
